Realizations
by Tressa
Summary: Roy gets a much needed kick from Gracia Hughes regarding his relationship with Hawkeye.


Title: Realizations

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: Roy gets a much needed kick from Gracia Hughes regarding his relationship with Hawkeye.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Never will. Property of Arakawa-sensei.

"What do you mean you're not going to tell her?" Gracia Hughes' voice, though quiet, cut through him like raw steal and it wasn't difficult to see that she was upset with this decision on the matter. Sighing, Roy Mustang gave her the short reason as to his decision.

"It's like I said, Gracia. She deserves better."

"Honestly, Roy Mustang," she said, sipping her tea. "You are too self righteous for your own good." Her tone saddened. "Meas always said that you were too self-sacrificing. Always putting the needs of others before your own."

The sound of his best friend's name caused him to chuckle. "Hughes always was good at picking up people's nuances."

Gracia's mood lightened a bit. "Well, he was in the Investigations Department."

"Even if that may be," he continued. "She's a one of a kind woman. She's hardworking and selfless." He smiled. "She has a kindness very few people are privileged to see." Sighing, he cast his eyes to his hands. "Gracia, I've done too much in my past to fully accept any feelings from anyone, much less from her."

"Roy . . ."

He held up a hand, stopping her sentence before she could finish. "Listen. Its not an equivalent exchange . . ."

"Forget equivalent exchange!" Her declaration blind sided him and he jerked back, his tea sloshing out of his cup.

"Forget your rules, Roy," she pleaded. "An analytical mind can never comprehend the workings of the human heart."

"Gracia, I have my goals. I have my plans."

"What are you trying to do, Roy!" she yelled. "Trying to atone for your sins? Do you really think that by pushing her away and focusing only on your goal that you'll be forgiven?" Standing up, she slapped both hands on the table, rattling the tea cups and plates topped with pie. They rattled against the wood before settling back into place.

"It's a lot more then that, Gracia," he replied softly, unable to find any reason to be angry with her. But then, Gracia was that type of person. "It's not that simple."

"She has given everything for you, Roy Mustang," she continued, still standing and he felt as though he were a child being berated by a parent. "Everything. She loves you. And I know that you love her. So what's stopping you?"

He said nothing. He had no answer. Truthfully, there were many reasons why they could not be together. But, being in the presence of a woman who had lost the love of her life, all the silly regulation based reasons seemed trivial. She had her part of her heart ripped out, and yet was still here, living. Continuing.

"I . . ." he breathed, still unsure as to what he would say. Whatever answer he had, however, disappeared from his mind as he felt her hands encircle his.

"I know you worry about her." Her voice was firm, yet understanding. "Both her job and her well being. But you can't keep hiding from this forever. One day you may wake up and she may not be there." She choked up and she inhaled shakily. Forcing himself to look up, he found himself staring into tear rimmed eyes, pleading with him to understanding. "Don't wait forever, Roy. If you two care for each other as much as I know you do, you'll make it work."

What could he say to that? Thinking back to his friend, he tried to remember the number of times he had proclaimed his love for his wife. The number of times he had been invited for dinner and watched as they interacted with each other. They both knew of the dangers involved with his job, and yet they pushed forward, attacking the risks head on. And though, in the end, she had lost her world and her heart, she at least could say that they had lived.

Would he be able to say the same about he and Hawkeye?

"I can't promise that we'll end up together, happily, for the rest of our days," he finally said. "I can't promise that I'll be able to pay her back for all that she's done for me." Glancing down at Gracia's hand, he smiled a bit at the wedding band that remained on her finger."But I can promise you, Gracia, that I'll at least try."

Nodding in satisfaction, she sat back in her chair, her eyes twinkling with joy. "That's all you need, Roy. Just try. See what happens. You'll make it work. I know you will."

Finishing off his tea, he bid her goodnight and began the walk home. The stars above twinkled and a warm breeze blew. He didn't know how he would work this out. But he would. One way or another.


End file.
